A subject-matter of the invention is a styling composition comprising, in a cosmetically acceptable medium, at least one polymer (A) with specific characteristics and at least one polymer (B) chosen from anionic, cationic or amphoteric film-forming polymers. It is also targeted at a process for shaping or retaining the form of the hair using this composition and at its use in the formulation of styling products, such as lacquers, sprays or mousses, for the purpose of obtaining form retention or shaping of the hairstyle.
The most widespread hair products on the cosmetics market for fixing the hair are compositions to be sprayed as an aerosol or as a pump-action spray, such as lacquers, sprays or mousses, composed essentially of a solution, generally an alcoholic or aqueous/alcoholic solution, and of a water-soluble or alcohol-soluble film-forming polymer, as a mixture with various cosmetic adjuvants.
However, these hair formulations, such as mousses, gels and especially aerosol sprays and lacquers intended to retain the form of the hairstyle, still do not make it possible for the hairstyle to satisfactorily withstand the various natural movements of life, such as walking, head movements or gusts of wind.
The polymers used for the formulation of these hair products are anionic, amphoteric or non-ionic film-forming polymers which result in the formation of films having a more or less hard and brittle nature.
When the polymer is too brittle, the percentage of elongation at break measured on the film is low, that is to say generally of less than 2%, and the hold of the hairstyle over time is not assured.
To overcome this problem, these polymers have already been mixed with plasticizers, and more flexible and non-flaky coatings have already been obtained. However, these films are deformable and plastic, that is to say that, after deformation, they only recover their initial form to a very small extent. While the hold of the hairstyle is improved, it is still not satisfactory since the form of the hairstyle changes over time.
More satisfactory results in terms of hold have been obtained with compositions comprising a combination of film-forming polymers, such as, for example, a cellulose polymer and an acrylic polymer. However, these compositions are still not entirely satisfactory, insofar as the hair loses some of its natural cosmetic properties.
There is therefore a search for cosmetic compositions for form retention of and/or fixing the hairstyle which provide the hair with good cosmetic properties, in particular good disentangling, softness and a pleasant appearance, in addition to fixing which lasts.
Surprisingly and unexpectedly, the Applicant Company has discovered that it is impossible to overcome the technical problems mentioned above by using certain specific combinations of polymers.
A subject-matter of the invention is a styling composition comprising, in a cosmetically acceptable medium:
(1) at least one polymer (A) chosen so that a film obtained by drying a mixture of this polymer (A) with ethanol or water, at room temperature and at a relative humidity level of 50%, exhibits a mechanical profile defined by at least:
(i) a degree of elongation at break (xcex5b) of greater than or equal to 300%;
(ii) a recovery at 300 seconds (R300) of greater than or equal to 45%; and
(iii) when the recovery at 300 seconds is between 45 and 60%, then the elongation is less than 1300%;
(2) at least one film-forming polymer (B), other than the polymer (A), chosen from anionic, cationic or amphoteric film-forming polymers.
Another subject-matter of the present invention relates to a process for shaping or retaining the form of the hairstyle comprising the use of this composition.
Yet another subject-matter of the present invention relates to the use of this composition in the manufacture of hair cosmetic compositions for the purpose of obtaining form retention or shaping of the hairstyle.
The polymers (A) particularly targeted by the present invention are those distributed by Goodrich under the name Avalure AC 315(copyright) and V29(copyright).
Within the meaning of the present invention, the term xe2x80x9cfilm obtained by drying at room temperature (22xc2x12xc2x0 C.) and at a relative humidity level of 50% xc2x15%xe2x80x9d is understood to mean the film obtained under these conditions starting from a mixture comprising 6% of active material (a.m.) of polymer A with ethanol or water, the amount of mixture being adjusted in order to obtain, in a Teflon matrix, a film with a thickness of 500xc2x150 xcexcm. The drying is continued until the weight of the film no longer changes, which represents approximately 12 days. The polymers A which are soluble or partially soluble in ethanol are tested in ethanol. The other polymers are tested in water, in the dissolved or dispersed form.
Within the meaning of the present invention, the degree of elongation at break and the degree of recovery are evaluated by means of the tests described below.
In order to carry out the tensile tests, the film is cut into rectangular test specimens with a length of 80 mm and a width of 15 mm.
The tests are carried out on a device, sold under the name Lloyd or sold under the name Zwick, under the same temperature and humidity conditions as for the drying, that is to say a temperature of 22xc2x12xc2x0 C. and a relative humidity level of 50xc2x15%.
The test specimens are drawn at the rate of 20 mm/min and the distance between the jaws is 50xc2x11 mm.
The following procedure is used to determine the instantaneous recovery (Ri):
the test specimen is drawn by 150% (xcex5max), that is to say 1.5 times its initial length (l0)
the stress is released at a return rate equal to the tensile rate, i.e. 20 mm/min, and the elongation of the test specimen is measured as a percentage after returning to zero load (xcex5i).
The instantaneous recovery as a % (Ri) is given by the formula below:
Ri=((xcex5maxxe2x88x92xcex5i)/xcex5max)xc3x97100
In order to determine the recovery at 300 seconds, the test specimen which has been subjected to the preceding operations is maintained at zero stress for an additional 300 seconds and its degree of elongation is measured as a percentage (xcex5300)
The recovery at 300 second as a % (R300) is given by the formula below:
R300=(xcex5maxxe2x88x92xcex5300)/xcex5max)xc3x97100
The cationic, anionic or amphoteric film-forming polymers (B) which can be used in accordance with the invention are described below.
The cationic film-forming polymers which can be used according to the present invention are preferably chosen from polymers comprising primary, secondary, tertiary and/or quaternary amine groups forming part of the polymer chain or directly bonded to the latter and having a molecular weight of between 500 and approximately 5,000,000 and preferably between 1000 and 3,000,000.
Mention may more particularly be made, among these polymers, of the following cationic polymers:
(1) homopolymers or copolymers derived from acrylic or methacrylic esters or amides comprising at least one of the units of following formulae: 
in which:
R3 denotes a hydrogen atom or a CH3 radical;
A is a linear or branched alkyl group comprising 1 to 6 carbon atoms or a hydroxyalkyl group comprising 1 to 4 carbon atoms;
R4, R5 and R6, which are identical or different, represent an alkyl group having from 1 to 18 carbon atoms or a benzyl radical;
R1 and R2 represent hydrogen or an alkyl group having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms;
X denotes a methyl sulphate anion or a halide, such as chloride or bromide.
The copolymers of the family (1) additionally comprise one or more units deriving from comonomers which can be chosen from the family of acrylamides, methacrylamides, diacetone acrylamides, acrylamides and methacrylamides substituted on the nitrogen by lower alkyls, acrylic or methacrylic acids and their esters, vinyllactams, such as vinylpyrrolidone or vinyl-caprolactam, or vinyl esters.
Thus, mention may be made, among these copolymers of the family (1), of:
copolymers of acrylamide and of dimethylaminoethyl methacrylate quaternized with dimethyl sulphate or with a dimethyl halide, such as that sold under the name Hercofloc by the company Hercules,
copolymers of acrylamide and of methacryloyloxyethyltrimethylammonium chloride which is disclosed, for example, in Patent Application EP-A-080,976 and sold under the name Bina Quat P 100 by the company Ciba-Geigy,
the copolymer of acrylamide and of methacryloyloxyethyltrimethylammonium methyl sulphate sold under the name Reten by the company Hercules,
optionally quaternized vinylpyrrolidone/dialkylaminoalkyl acrylate or methacrylate copolymers, such as the products sold under the name xe2x80x9cGafquatxe2x80x9d by the company ISP, such as, for example, xe2x80x9cGafquat 734xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cGafquat 755xe2x80x9d, or the products named xe2x80x9cCopolymer 845, 958 and 937xe2x80x9d. These polymers are disclosed in detail in French Patents 2,077,143 and 2,393,573,
dimethylaminoethyl methacrylate/vinylcaprolactam/vinylpyrrolidone terpolymers, such as the product sold under the name Gaffix VC 713 by the company ISP,
and the quaternized dimethylaminopropyl methacrylamide/vinylpyrrolidone copolymer, such as the product sold under the name xe2x80x9cGafquat HS 100xe2x80x9d by the company ISP.
(2) quaternized polysaccharides, disclosed more particularly in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,589,578 and 4,031,307, such as guar gums comprising cationic trialkylammonium groups.
Such products are sold in particular under the trade names Jaguar C13 S, Jaguar C 15 and Jaguar C 17 by the company Meyhall.
(3) quaternary copolymers of vinylpyrrolidone and of vinylimidazole, such as the products sold by BASF under the name Luviquat FC;
(4) chitosans or their salts; the salts which can be used are in particular chitosan acetate, lactate, glutamate, gluconate or pyrrolidonecarboxylate.
Mention may be made, among these compounds, of the chitosan having a degree of deacetylation of 90.5% by weight sold under the name Kytan Crude Standard by the company Aber Technologies or the chitosan pyrrolidonecarboxylate sold under the name Kytamer PC by the company Amerchol.
The anionic film-forming polymers generally used are polymers comprising groups derived from carboxylic, sulphonic or phosphoric acid and have a molecular weight of between approximately 500 and 5,000,000.
1) The carboxyl groups are contributed by unsaturated mono- or dicarboxylic acid monomers such as those corresponding to the formula: 
in which n is an integer from 0 to 10, A1 denotes a methylene group, optionally bonded to the carbon atom of the unsaturated group or to the neighbouring methylene group when n is greater than 1 via a heteroatom, such as oxygen or sulphur, R7 denotes a hydrogen atom or a phenyl or benzyl group, R8 denotes a hydrogen atom or a lower alkyl or carboxyl group, and R9 denotes a hydrogen atom, a lower alkyl group or a xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94COOH, phenyl or benzyl group.
In the abovementioned formula, a lower alkyl radical preferably denotes a group having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and in particular methyl and ethyl.
The preferred anionic film-forming polymers comprising carboxyl groups according to the invention are:
A) Homo- or copolymers of acrylic or methacrylic acid or their salts and in particular the products sold under the names Versicol E or K by the company Allied Colloid and Ultrahold by the company BASF. The copolymers of acrylic acid and of acrylamide sold in the form of their sodium salt under the names Reten 421, 423 or 425 by the Company Hercules or the sodium salts of polyhydroxycarboxylic acids.
B) Copolymers of acrylic acid or methacrylic acid with a monoethylenic monomer, such as ethylene, styrene, vinyl esters or esters of acrylic or methacrylic acid, optionally grafted onto a polyalkylene glycol, such as polyethylene glycol, and optionally crosslinked. Such polymers are disclosed in particular in French Patent 1,222,944 and German Application 2,330,956, the copolymers of this type comprising, in their chain, an optionally N-alkylated and/or -hydroxyalkylated acrylamide unit, such as disclosed in particular in Luxembourgian Patent Applications 75370 and 75371 or provided under the name Quadramer by the Company American Cyanamid. Mention may also be made of copolymers of acrylic acid and of C1-C4 alkyl methacrylate and terpolymers of vinylpyrrolidone, of acrylic acid and of C1-C20 alkyl methacrylate, for example lauryl methacrylate, such as that sold by the company ISP under the name Acrylidone LM, and methacrylic acid/ethyl acrylate/tert-butyl acrylate terpolymers, such as the product sold under the name Luvimer 100 P by the company BASF.
C) Copolymers derived from crotonic acid, such as those comprising, in their chain, vinyl acetate or propionate units and optionally other monomers, such as allyl or methallyl esters, vinyl ether or vinyl ester of a linear or branched saturated carboxylic acid comprising a long hydrocarbonaceous chain, such as those comprising at least 5 carbon atoms, it optionally being possible for these polymers to be grafted and crosslinked, or alternatively a vinyl, allyl or methallyl ester of an xcex1- or xcex2-cyclic carboxylic acid. Such polymers are disclosed, inter alia, in French Patents 1,222,944, 1,580,545, 2,265,782, 2,265,781, 1,564,110 and 2,439,798. Commercial products coming within this class are the Resins 28-29-30, 26-13-14,and 28-13-10 sold by the company National Starch.
D) Copolymers derived from C4-C8 monounsaturated carboxylic acids or anhydrides chosen from:
copolymers comprising (i) one or more maleic, fumaric or itaconic acids or anhydrides and (ii) at least one monomer chosen from vinyl esters, vinyl ethers, vinyl halides, phenylvinyl derivatives, or acrylic acid and its esters, the anhydride functional groups of these copolymers optionally being monoesterified or monoamidated; such polymers are disclosed in particular in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,047,398, 2,723,248 and 2,102,113 and Patent GB 839,805 and in particular those sold under the names Gantrez AN or ES by the company ISP.
copolymers comprising (i) one or more maleic, citraconic or itaconic anhydrides and (ii) one or more monomers chosen from allyl or methallyl esters, optionally comprising one or more acrylamide, methacrylamide, xcex1-olefin, acrylic or methacrylic ester, acrylic or methacrylic acid, or vinylpyrrolidone groups in their chain, the anhydride functional groups of these copolymers optionally being monoesterified or monoamidated.
These polymers are, for example, disclosed in French Patents 2,350,384 and 2,357,241 of the Applicant Company.
E) Polyacrylamides comprising carboxylate groups.
The polymers comprising sulpho groups are polymers comprising vinylsulphonic, styrenesulphonic, naphthalenesulphonic or acrylamidoalkylsulphonic units.
These polymers can in particular be chosen from:
salts of polyvinylsulphonic acid having a molecular weight of between approximately 1000 and 100,000, as well as copolymers with an unsaturated comonomer, such as acrylic or methacrylic acids and their esters as well as acrylamide or its derivatives, vinyl ethers and vinylpyrrolidone.
salts of polystyrenesulphonic acid, [lacuna] the sodium salts having a molecular weight of approximately 500,000 and of approximately 100,000 sold respectively under the names Flexan 500 and Flexan 130 by National Starch. These compounds are disclosed in Patent FR 2,198,719.
salts of polyacrylamidesulphonic acids, [lacuna] those mentioned in U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,631 and more particularly the polyacrylamidoethylpropanesulphonic acid sold under the name Cosmedia Polymer HSP 1180 by Henkel.
According to the invention, the anionic film-forming polymers are preferably chosen from acrylic acid copolymers, such as the acrylic acid/ethyl acrylate/N-tert-butylacrylamide terpolymer sold under the name Ultrahold Strong by the company BASF, copolymers derived from crotonic acid, such as the vinyl acetate/vinyl tert-butylbenzoate/crotonic acid terpolymers and the crotonic acid/vinyl acetate/vinyl neododecanoate terpolymers sold under the name Resin 28-29-30 by the company National Starch, polymers derived from maleic, fumaric or itaconic acids or anhydrides with vinyl esters, vinyl ethers, vinyl halides, phenylvinyl derivatives, or acrylic acid and its esters, such as the monoesterified methyl vinyl ether/maleic anhydride copolymer sold under the name Gantrez ES 425 by the company ISP, copolymers of methacrylic acid and of methyl methacrylate sold under the name Eudragit L by the company Rohm Pharma, the copolymer of methacrylic acid and of ethyl acrylate sold under the name Luvimer MAEX or MAE by the company BASF, the vinyl acetate/crotonic acid copolymer sold under the name Luviset CA 66 by the company BASF and the vinyl acetate/crotonic acid copolymer grafted by polyethylene glycol [lacuna] under the name Aristoflex A by the company BASF.
The most particularly preferred anionic film-forming polymers are chosen from the monoesterified methyl vinyl ether/maleic anhydride copolymer sold under the name Gantrez ES 425 by the company ISP, the acrylic acid/ethyl acrylate/N-tert-butylacrylamide terpolymer sold under the name Ultrahold Strong by the company BASF, the copolymers of methacrylic acid and of methyl methacrylate sold under the name Eudragit L by the company Rohm Pharma, the vinyl acetate/vinyl tert-butylbenzoate/crotonic acid terpolymers and the crotonic acid/vinyl acetate/vinyl neododecanoate terpolymers sold under the name Resin 28-29-30 by the company National Starch, the copolymer of methacrylic acid and of ethyl acrylate sold under the name Luvimer MAEX or MAE by the company BASF or the vinylpyrrolidone/acrylic acid/lauryl methacrylate terpolymer sold under the name Acrylidone LM by the company ISP.
The amphoteric film-forming polymers which can be used in accordance with the invention can be chosen from polymers comprising B and C units distributed randomly in the polymer chain, where B denotes a unit deriving from a monomer comprising at least one basic nitrogen atom and C denotes a unit deriving from an acidic monomer comprising one or more carboxyl or sulpho groups or else B and C can denote groups deriving from zwitterionic carboxybetaine or sulphobetaine monomers; B and C can also denote a cationic polymer chain comprising primary, secondary, tertiary or quaternary amine groups, in which at least one of the amine groups carries a carboxyl or sulpho group connected via a hydrocarbonaceous radical, or else B and C form part of a chain of a polymer comprising an xcex1,xcex2-dicarboxy-ethylene unit, one of the carboxyl groups of which has been reacted with a polyamine comprising one or more primary or secondary amine groups.
The most particularly preferred amphoteric film-forming polymers corresponding to the definition given above are chosen from the following polymers:
1) polymers resulting from the copolymerization of a monomer derived from a vinyl compound carrying a carboxyl group, such as more particularly acrylic acid, methacrylic acid, maleic acid or xcex1-chloracrylic acid, and of a basic monomer derived from a substituted vinyl compound comprising at least one basic atom, such as more particularly dialkylaminoalkyl methacrylate and acrylate or dialkylaminoalkylmethacrylamide and -acrylamide. Such compounds are dislosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,836,537.
2) polymers comprising units deriving:
a) from at least one monomer chosen from acrylamides or methacrylamides substituted on the nitrogen by an alkyl radical,
b) from at least one acidic comonomer comprising one or more reactive carboxyl groups, and
c) from at least one basic comonomer, such as esters comprising primary, secondary, tertiary and quaternary amine substituents of acrylic and methacrylic acids and the quaternization product of dimethylaminoethyl methacrylate with dimethyl or diethyl sulphate.
The more particularly preferred N-substituted acrylamides or methacrylamides according to the invention are the groups in which the alkyl radicals comprise from 2 to 12 carbon atoms and more particularly N-ethylacrylamide, N-tert-butylacrylamide, N-tert-octylacrylamide, N-octylacrylamide, N-decylacrylamide or N-dodecylacrylamide, and the corresponding methacrylamides.
The acidic comonomers are more particularly chosen from acrylic, methacrylic, crotonic, itaconic, maleic or fumaric acids and alkyl monoesters having 1 to 4 carbon atoms of maleic or fumaric acids or anhydrides.
The preferred basic comonomers are aminoethyl, butylaminoethyl, N,Nxe2x80x2-dimethylaminoethyl or N-tert-butylaminoethyl methacrylates.
Use is particularly made of the copolymers for which the CTFA name (4th Ed., 1991) is Octylacrylamide/acrylates/butylaminoethyl methacrylate copolymer, such as the products sold under the name Amphomer or Lovocryl 47 by the company National Starch.
(3) partially or completely alkylated and crosslinked polyaminoamides deriving from polyaminoamides of general formula: 
xe2x80x83in which R10 represents a divalent radical derived from a saturated dicarboxylic acid, from an aliphatic mono- or dicarboxylic acid comprising an ethylenic double bond, from an ester of a lower alkanol having 1 to 6 carbon atom of these acids, or from a radical deriving from the addition of any one of the said acids with a bisprimary or bissecondary amine, and Z denotes a radical of a bisprimary, mono- or bissecondary polyalkylenepolyamine and preferably represents:
a) in the proportions of 60 to 100 mol %, the radical 
xe2x80x83where x=2 and p=2 or 3, or else x=3 and p=2 this radical deriving from diethylenetriamine, triethylenetetraamine or dipropylenetriamine;
b) in the proportions of 0 to 40 mol %, the above radical (IV), in which x=2 and p=1 and which derives from ethylenediamine, or the radical deriving from piperazine: 
c) in the proportions of 0 to 20 mol %, the radical xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(CH2)6xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94 deriving from hexamethylenediamine, these polyaminoamines being crosslinked by addition of a bifunctional crosslinking agent chosen from epihalohydrins, diepoxides, dianhydrides or bisunsaturated derivatives, by means of 0.025 to 0.35 mol of crosslinking agent per amine group of the polyaminoamide, and alkylated by reaction with acrylic acid, chloracetic acid or an alkanesultone or their salts.
The saturated carboxylic acids are preferably chosen from acids having 6 to 10 carbon atoms, such as adipic, 2,2,4-trimethyladipic or 2,4,4-trimethyladipic, or terephthalic acid, and the acids comprising an ethylenic double bond, such as, for example, acrylic, methacrylic or itaconic acids.
The alkanesultones used in the alkylation are preferably propane- or butanesultone and the salts of the alkylating agents are preferably the sodium or potassium salts.
(4) polymers comprising zwitterionic units of formula: 
in which R11 denotes a polymerizable unsaturated group, such as an acrylate, methacrylate, acrylamide or methacrylamide group, y and z represent an integer from 1 to 3, R12 and R13 represent a hydrogen atom or methyl, ethyl or propyl, and R14 and R15 represent a hydrogen atom or an alkyl radical such that the sum of the carbon atoms in R14 and R15 does not exceed 10.
The polymers comprising such units can also comprise units derived from non-zwitterionic monomers, such as dimethyl- or diethylaminoethyl acrylate or methacrylate or alkyl acrylates or methacrylates, acrylamides or methacrylamides, or vinyl acetate.
Mention may be made, by way of example, of the methyl methacrylate/methyl dimethylcarboxymethylammonioethyl methacrylate copolymer, such as the product sold under the name Diaformer Z301 by the company Sandoz.
(5) polymers derived from chitosan comprising monomer units corresponding to the following formulae: 
the unit D being present in proportions of between 0 and 30%, the unit E in proportions of between 5 and 50% and the unit F in proportions of between 30 and 90%, it being understood that, in this unit F, R16 represents a radical of formula: 
in which, if q=0, R17, R18 and R19, which are identical or different, each represent a hydrogen atom, a methyl, hydroxyl, acetoxy or amino residue, a monoalkylamine residue or a dialkylamine residue, optionally interrupted by one or more nitrogen atoms and/or optionally substituted by one or more amine, hydroxyl, carboxy, alkylthio or sulpho groups, or an alkylthio residue in which the alkyl group carries an amino residue, at least one of the R17, R18 and R19 radicals being, in this case, a hydrogen atom; or, if q=1, R17, R18 and R19 each represent a hydrogen atom, and the salts formed by these compounds with bases or acids.
(6) polymers derived from the N-carboxyalkylation of chitosan, such as the N-(carboxymethyl)chitosan or the N-(carboxybutyl)chitosan sold under the name xe2x80x9cEvalsanxe2x80x9d by the company Jan Dekker.
(7) polymers corresponding to the general formula (VI), for example disclosed in French Patent 1,400,366: 
in which R20 represents/a hydrogen atom or a CH3O CH3CH2O or phenyl radical, R21 denotes hydrogen or a lower alkyl radical such as methyl or ethyl, R22 denotes hydrogen or a lower alkyl radical such as methyl or ethyl and R23 denotes a lower alkyl radical such as methyl or ethyl or a radical corresponding to the formula: xe2x80x94R24xe2x80x94N(R22)2, R24 representing a xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH(CH3)xe2x80x94 group and R22 having the meanings mentioned above, and the higher homologues of these radicals comprising up to 6 carbon atoms.
(8) amphoteric polymers of the xe2x80x94Dxe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94Dxe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94 type chosen from:
a) polymers obtained by reaction of chloracetic acid or sodium chloracetate with compounds comprising at least one unit of formula:
xe2x80x94Dxe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94Dxe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94Dxe2x80x94xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(VIIxe2x80x2)
where D denotes a radical 
and X denotes the symbol E or Exe2x80x2, E or Exe2x80x2, which are identical or different, denote a bivalent radical which is a straight- or branched-chain alkylene radical comprising up to 7 carbon atoms in the main chain which is unsubstituted or substituted by hydroxyl groups and which can additionally comprise oxygen, nitrogen or sulphur atoms or 1 to 3 aromatic and/or heterocyclic rings; the oxygen, nitrogen and sulphur atoms being present in the form of ether, thioether, sulphoxide, sulphone, sulphonium, alkylamine or alkenylamine groups or hydroxyl, benzylamine, amine oxide, quaternary ammonium, amide, imide, alcohol, ester and/or urethane groups.
b) polymers of formula:
xe2x80x94Dxe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94Dxe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(VIIxe2x80x2)
where D denotes a radical 
and X denotes the symbol E or Exe2x80x2 and Exe2x80x2 at least once, E having the meaning indicated above and Exe2x80x2 is a bivalent radical which is a straight- or branched-chain alkylene radical having up to 7 carbon atoms in the main chain which is substituted or unsubstituted by one or more hydroxyl radicals and which comprises one or more nitrogen atoms, the nitrogen atom being substituted by an alkyl chain optionally interrupted by an oxygen atom and necessarily comprising one or more carboxyl functional groups and one or more hydroxyl functional groups and betainized by reaction with chloracetic acid or sodium chloracetate.
(9) (C1-C5)alkyl vinyl ether/maleic anhydride copolymers which is partially modified by semiamidation with an N,N-dialkylaminoalkylamine, such as N,N-dimethylaminopropylamine, or by semiesterification with an N,N-dialkanolamine. These copolymers can also comprise other vinyl comonomers, such as vinylcaprolactam.
The particularly preferred amphoteric film-forming polymers according to the invention are those of the family (3), such as the copolymers with the CTFA name of Octylacrylamide/acrylates/butylaminoethyl methacrylate copolymer, such as the products sold under the names Amphomer, Amhomer LV 71 or Lovocryl 47 by the company National Starch, and those of the family (4), such as methyl methacrylate/methyl dimethylcarboxymethylammonioethyl methacrylate copolymer, for example sold under the name Diaformer Z301 by the company Sandoz.
According to the invention, it is also possible to use anionic film-forming polymers of grafted silicone type comprising a polysiloxane portion and a portion composed of a non-silicone organic chain, one of the two portions constituting the main chain of the polymer and the other being grafted onto the said main chain. These polymers are disclosed, for example, in Patent Applications EP-A-0,412,704, EP-A-0,412,707, EP-A-0,640,105 and WO 95/00578, EP-A-0,582,152 and WO 93/23009 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,693,935, 4,728,571 and 4,972,037.
Such polymers are, for example, the copolymers capable of being obtained by radical polymerization from the mixture of monomers composed of:
a) 50 to 90% by weight of tert-butyl acrylate;
b) 0 to 40% by weight of acrylic acid;
c) 5 to 40% by weight of silicone macromer of formula: 
with v being a number ranging from 5 to 700, the percentages by weight being calculated with respect to the total weight of the monomers.
Other examples of grafted silicone polymers are in particular polydimethylsiloxanes (PDMSs) on which are grafted, via a connecting link of thiopropylene type, mixed polymer units of the poly(meth)acrylic acid type and of the poly(alkyl (meth)acrylate) type and polydimethylsiloxanes (PDMSs) on which are grafted, via a connecting link of thiopropylene type, polymer units of the poly(isobutyl (meth)acrylate) type.
Use may also be made, as film-forming polymers, of functionalized polyurethanes which may or may not comprise silicones.
The polyurethanes particularly targeted by the present invention are those disclosed in Patents EP 0,751,162, EP 0,637,600, FR 2,743,297 and EP 0,648,485, of which the Applicant Company is Proprietor, and Patents EP 0,656,021 or WO 94/03510 of the Company BASF and EP 0,619,111 of the Company National Starch.
In the compositions in accordance with the invention, the film-forming polymer or polymers (A) are preferably present at concentrations of between 0.05 and 20% by weight, more preferably of between 0.1 and 15% by weight and more preferably between 0.25 and 10% by weight with respect to the total weight of the composition.
In the compositions in accordance with the invention, the film-forming polymer or polymers (B) are preferably present at concentrations of between 0.05 and 20% by weight, more preferably of between 0.1 and 15% by weight and more preferably between 0.25 and 10% by weight with respect to the total weight of the composition.
The concentrations of polymers (A) and (B) are advantageously chosen so that the ratio of the concentration of polymer (A) to the concentration of polymer (B) is between 4000 and 0.002.
The cosmetically acceptable medium is preferably composed of water or one or more cosmetically acceptable solvents, such as alcohols or water/solvent(s) mixtures, these solvents preferably being Cl-C4 alcohols.
Mention may be made, among these alcohols, of ethanol or isopropanol. Ethanol is particularly preferred.
The composition of the invention can also comprise at least one additive chosen from thickeners, surfactants, fragrances, preservatives, sunscreens, proteins, vitamins, non-fixing polymers and any other additive conventionally used in cosmetic compositions intended to be applied to the hair.
Of course, a person skilled in the art will take care to choose the optional compound or compounds to be added to the composition according to the invention so that the advantageous properties intrinsically attached to the composition in accordance with the invention are not, or not substantially, detrimentally affected by the envisaged addition.
These compositions can be packaged in various forms, in particular in pump-action sprays or in aerosol containers, in order to ensure application of the composition in vaporized form or in mousse form. Such packaging forms are indicated, for example, when it is desired to obtain a spray, a lacquer or a mousse for fixing or treating the hair. The compositions in accordance with the invention can also be provided in the form of creams, of gels, of emulsions, of lotions or of waxes.
When the composition according to the invention is packaged in aerosol form for the purpose of obtaining a lacquer or a mousse, it comprises at least one propellant which can be chosen from volatile hydrocarbons, such as n-butane, propane, isobutane, pentane, a chlorinated and/or fluorinated hydrocarbon and their mixtures. Use may also be made, as propellant, of carbon dioxide gas, nitrous oxide, dimethyl ether (DME), nitrogen or compressed air. Use may also be made of mixtures of propellants. Dimethyl ether is preferably used.
The propellant is advantageously present at a concentration of between 5 and 90% by weight with respect to the total weight of the composition in the aerosol device and more particularly at a concentration of between 10 and 60%.
The compositions in accordance with the invention can be applied to dry or wet hair.
The invention will be more fully illustrated with the help of the following nonlimiting example.
All the percentages are relative percentages by weight with respect to the total weight of the composition and a.m. means active material.
Use is made of the polymers indicated below: